


Hamilton And The Three Politicians

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hiker, And not putting up with Thomas' bs, M/M, Normal after, So story book ish in the beginning, The other three are politicians on vacation, This starts out like a Goldilocks and the three bears story, alex is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex is a hiker who can't get his usual cabin for the rest area and was told to share.It goes as you might expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this one man. Popped into my head earlier today, but I wrote most of it before my nap. I didn't have anyone beta this for me. Whoops.  
> Probs a crap ton of mistakes.

This is the story of three politicians on vacation in a cabin in the mountains. One, James, was the smallest, but the fiercest of them all; the second, was Aaron, the quietest of them, but maybe the most intelligent of them all; the third, Thomas, was the loudest, but the most cunning of them all. They were close, like family almost, and went everywhere together. Mostly conservative and moderates within the parties, but they still fought for what they believed in.  
  
There was a young man named Alexander, a hiker of sorts who was used to trekking through the large, cabin filled compound. There was almost always one available to the hikers to rest for a day or two before they continued their journey. That was not the case this time, and Alexander was sent to stay in the cabin of the three politicians. After having been sleeping in a tent and on the hard ground in a sleeping bag for the last week, he figured they wouldn't mind if he borrowed one of their beds for the afternoon; he would switch to the pull-out bed in the couch that night. However, he wasn't a slob or rude, so he made sure to shower first and, okay, it was invasive, but he may have borrowed a shirt while his clothes were in the washer.  
  
He sniffed the shampoos and soaps.  
  
The first hair products and soaps, belonging to James, were too sweet and fruity. The second group, belonging to Aaron, were nearly unscented. The last set, belonging to Thomas, were warm and spicy with a hint of cinnamon in them. He went with the third.  
  
He also went with Thomas' shirt, keeping his own boxers on out of courtesy.  
  
Now to choose a bed.  
  
James' was too soft and small, and made Alex feel like he was back in college in a dorm bed. Aaron's was too hard, but the size was a little better. Thomas' was the largest so he could sprawl out and the pillow-top wasn't too squishy for him; it was just right.  
  
So he laid a blanket over the pillows so he wouldn't have to wash them later, tucked himself in, and was out before his head hit the pillow.  
  
\--  
  
Thomas was a man capable of rolling with the punches, or at least he was able to fake it. After a day of exploring with James and Aaron, he was ready to clean up and head for the lodge for dinner. The three could shower back in their cabin before they left.  
  
None of them noticed the hiking gear dropped in the hall closet, nor did they see the boots at the door. They were too into their conversation on whether dogs were better than cats and reptiles. Dogs and reptiles we're obviously superior, but James claimed that cats were cleaner. Agree to disagree.  
  
What they did notice, was that the washer was going. They didn't remember starting it before the left for the day, and why would someone in the lodge's staff come and clean the place after one day? There weren't supposed to until after they checked out. Then there was the bathroom, which had been used if the towel on the floor was any indication. Okay, so maybe some old lady wandered in, confused or something. Lastly, they found their beds were not how they left them when they separated to check their bedrooms. James and Aaron's beds were a little rumpled, but not undone. Thomas however, found their surprise lodger in his bed, curled up and sound asleep.  
  
He stuck his head out into the hall, hissing, "Guys? Guys! I found them."  
  
Aaron was the first to exit his bedroom, brow raised in disproval. "And you're whispering, why?"  
  
"Because the guy is asleep and I figured we could jump him and tie him up or something."  
  
"Thomas, do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?" James leaned against the wall and then motioned for Thomas to go back into his room. "Let's take a look."  
  
They crowded into the room, all three leaning over the sleeping man who'd made himself at home in their cabin, in Thomas' bed and sporting Thomas' shirt. His dark hair was shoulder length, but the damp strands fanned out over the blue blanket he'd laid over the pillows (okay, that was halfway thoughtful). His skin looked soft and even, but what might have been shaved off was shaping up to be patchy scruff, like he couldn't grow it properly in some places. Small-ish, but he looked like the sort that'd shout you down if you tried to start something.  
  
"He's kind of cute," Thomas mumbled. The other two hummed their agreement. "Dibs!" Yes, he was pissed off that there was a pipsqueak in HIS bed that hadn't been invited, but that pipsqueak was in HIS bed, and no one else's and Thomas didn't even have to work with it.  
  
Thomas was jerked out of his thoughts when James pulled out his phone and turned the volume up, starting the video of the guy singing and making a sunrise hand motion, followed by his friend popping up behind the couch and acting like a chicken before screaming "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" With it right by the young man's ear, he bolted upright with a screech, flailing around to fight off the blankets he thought were attacking him.  
  
Aaron, who needed almost to be paid to laugh like this, burst in a laughing fit and bent over, holding his stomach. James quickly followed, with Thomas chuckling quietly. The hiker's expression was terrified, then guarded, and then guilty.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry. I figured you wouldn't mind for an hour or two and then I'd take the couch bed tonight and—" His tenor voice picked up speed the longer he stated his apology and argument for his actions and how he'd make up for it, but when his voice trailed off, he was staring at the three of them, eyes narrowed as he tried to piece together the mystery of their identities. When he did, he huffed and folded his arms—Thomas did not think that the fact the short sleeves went to the man's elbow was sweet—continuing with. "Great. The one cabin they give me for the night, and I'm stuck with you three assholes who call themselves senators. Ugh."  
  
Thomas, smirking, used his index finger to poke the man in the sternum. "How about this; we won't complain that you've made yourself at home in our beds and clothes and soap if you do our laundry before you leave tomorrow and you be my plus one to dinner tonight." The jealous looks of his friends were ignored by the stranger, who was glaring at him. "I'll even throw in that you can have my bed and pajamas tonight and I'll take the couch."  
  
After a tense silence, the man stuck his hand out for a shake. "Alexander Hamilton, but call me Alex. Also, you're like, old."  
  
"I'm not old! I'm only thirty and—wait. Are you a minor or—? Because that would explain your facial hair problem." And now that Thomas thought about it, the guy did look young.  
  
"I'm twenty-six thank you very much, and I'm a civil rights attorney in New York. I am decidedly NOT a minor, asshole."  
  
"You look sixteen," Thomas pointed out.  
  
"You look fifty, and here we are."  
  
"Boy, black don't crack. I look good for my age, pipsqueak."  
  
"Pipsqueak?" Alex opened his mouth, ready to give him what for, but James interrupted.  
  
"As disgustingly domestic, this is to watch, I'm hungry and would like dinner in the next century. I'm going to shower."  
  
"I call second. Thomas can suffer cold water for being annoying," Aaron muttered, standing and following James out the door.  
  
"This isn't domestic," Alex said after they left, shooting another lethal glare at Thomas. "Satan is supposed to be attractive."  
  
"At least you admit that I'm handsome."  
  
Alex scooted out of bed and adjusted the shirt that had twisted up in the night, "And I refuse to be part of your Latino Maid fantasy and spontaneous date."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be some sort of fantasy. I'm not into the maid thing, but, I can appreciate a nice ass and pretty face when I see one."  
  
Alex slowly turned to face him, "I'm not a hot piece of ass to be the next notch on your bedpost."  
  
"Never said you were." Thomas held his hands up defensively, "Look, I just want a date, and you obviously have a brain in that pretty head of yours that I'd love to pick for information for work. Nothing nefarious or whatever you're imagining. I'm not like that unless you want to role-play it, but even still, I'd be very iffy about it."  
  
There was silence before Alex rolled his eyes, "Fine, but my clothes are still in the wash, and they're not exactly dinner appropriate."  
  
"They should be dry by the time the three of us shower and get ready." With that, Alex left the room to finish his laundry, leaving Thomas to drop back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. Dear stars, the guy was cute and liked to argue with him. Finally, a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about Satan was inspired by a fanart of Kingbury.  
> The rooster thing is from this video bc I fully believe that James is a meme king/vine whore: https://youtu.be/Dcf3a3pxJyU
> 
> Idk if there will be a part two.  
> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
